Recetas de amor
by D.J.-sama
Summary: Cuando se cocina para uno mismo es un mero acto de necesidad, pero cuando se cocina para alguien mas es un acto de amor
1. Chapter 1

Conjunto de drables

Disclaimer: Pot no me pertenece. Publicación sin fin de lucro

Parejas:principalmente ryosaku

Receta 1: Panque de naranja

By: D.J.

Si había algo que gustaba hacer era la repostería, tenía ya todo preparado para comenzar hacer aquel deliciosos panque que vio el otro día en un programa de cocina. Solo había un detalle: él

Desde que comenzó a cocinar tenia la atenta mirada de su marido clavada sobre ella y eso la ponía muy nerviosa.

Intento ignorar su presencia y procedió a seguir la receta. Harina cernida, polvo para hornear. Listo. Leche, huevos. Hasta ahí todo bien. Esencia de naranja…

-¿Qué haces?- cuestiono de repente la grave voz de aquel hombre provocándole un buen susto. El pequeño frasquito que contenía la esencia se le resbalo de la mano derramando todo su contenido sobre el tazón y parte del mesón. En cuestión de segundos toda la estancia se lleno del inconfundible aroma del cítrico resultando molesto.

Él arrugo la nariz y huyo de la cocina agregando entre dientes una maldición. Ella le miro salir y suspiro. Amaba aquel hombre pero cuando se trataban de sus postres lo mejor era mantenerlo bien lejos.

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o

Por qué ocupo esencia de naranja? Fácil. porque el aroma es mas fuerte y persistente, jeje en otras palabras porque es lo que hace la escena divertida, puro uso literario. Pero en una receta como esta perfectamente se puede usar el jugo y ralladura de naranja :3

No olviden dejar reviews. Publicare de forma semanal. Bye


	2. brownie

_Pareja: ryosaku_

_Disclaimer: De fan para fans. Esta historia se ah escrito sin ninguna finalidad de recibir algún bien mas allá de la satisfacción de un review. Pot no me pertenece. _

_Agradecimiento especial a __**BlackDream-Mary.**_ Seguiré tu consejo :3

_**Receta 2: brownie**_

_By: D.J._

¿Por qué osaba torturarlo de esa manera?

Había sido testigo de todo el proceso de elaboración de aquel pastelillo desde que tamizo el harina hasta que mezclo con los trocitos de nuez -Solo dios sabía cuánto ama la nuez- Incluso había tenido que limpiarse la baba al verla derritiendo de chocolate a baño maría antes de incorporarlo a aquella espesa mezcla.

Y ahora, tenía que esperar 20 minutos para que estuvieran cocidos. Sin tan solo le hubieran permitido lamer la cuchara no se sentiría tan desesperado.

-¿ya?- cuestiono sin parar de observar a través de la ventanilla del horno.

-pero si no han pasado ni 5 minutos- respondió ella mientras lavaba los utensilios que había utilizado. Bufo molesto cosa que ella noto. Le pidió que se acercara y una vez se encontró a su altura, esta le beso tiernamente en los labios.

-se paciente- pidió ella dedicándole una sonrisa y saliendo para dejarlo solo en la cocina. Le miro con recelo. ¡Si será tramposa! Ella si había probado la mezcla. Se relamió los labios con el aun impregnado sabor a chocolate y camino en dirección hacia ella. Al menos había encontrado con que entretenerse mientras esperaba.


	3. Pizza

_Hola a todos!_

_Disclaimer: PoT no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni nada de nada, solo escribo con el fin de entretener._

_Pienso en Ryosaku cuando escribo estos pequeños drables, me gustaría que los leyeran de igual forma. _

**Recetas de amor**

**By: D.J.**

**Receta 3: pizza**

Hoy después de mucha insistencia por parte de su pequeña familia había decidido hacer pizza. Precalentó el horno y justo en ese momento con toda la protección de una madre intercepto a su hijo de apenas 5 añitos que entro corriendo directo hacia el horno. Después de un leve regaño le dejo sentado en su sillita en donde ella pudiera vigilarlo.

Comenzó con su trabajo mezclando la harina, levadura, azúcar, sal, el aceite e incorporando el agua poco a poco para comenzar amasar. El pequeño la miro con la curiosidad innata de cualquier niño y no tardo mucho para que con el uso de toda su inocencia preguntara:

-¿te ayudo mami?

Ella lo reflexiono un poco mientras el niño esperaba con ansias. La madre sonrió con ternura y paso un pedazo de la masa, lo coloco a su lado sobre un banquito para que alcanzara la mesa. Continúo amasando y el pequeño imito torpemente cada uno de sus movimientos. Dejaron reposando sus respectivas masas y comenzaron a realizar la salsa donde el niño ayudo pasando y poniendo las especias y condimentos con ayuda de la madre.

Rayaron queso, cortaron ingredientes, estiraron la masa, untaron salsa, el niño espolvoreo queso en las pizzas, la mesa y parte del piso, colocaron los ingredientes, metieron a hornear y cuando papá llego se encontró con los dos rostros sonrientes de mamá e hijo que lo esperaban para comer con dos pizzas, una grande y otra pequeñita.

o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o

_Regrese desde las profundidades mas oscuras del inframundo solo para publicar este drable :3_

_Se que dije que publicaría de forma semanal, pero pues...bueno se me ha visto complicado y probablemente no pueda publicar de forma continua como me gustaría u.u uffff aun asi acepto que me den un cachetadón por atrevida y dejar de andar de prometiendo cosas que no puedo cumplir. _

_Espero que hayan desfrutado de este capitulo. Recuerden dejar reviews, son alimento para mi cansada alma._


End file.
